


Drop it Like a Bomb

by orphan_account



Series: Simpheads For Life [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Emergency dance party, Epic Bromance, K-pop References, M/M, blame it on the alcohol, never met her, simon x shepard, simpard, simpheads, snomaha, snowbaz who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “But what if,” Simon snorted into his drink, “What if. We just changed our names to Snomaha!”Simon and Shepard were both in the middle of the common room in the flat that they shared with Baz and Penny. Simon was leaning in close to Shepard, his arm slung around his shoulder.~~~~~~Simon and Shep decide on a ship name for their epic bromance.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Shepard & Simon Snow, Shepard & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow
Series: Simpheads For Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753396
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Simpard is life





	Drop it Like a Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theflyingpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeach/gifts), [Adamarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/gifts), [clevelandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevelandy/gifts).



> This installment of Simpard adventures inspired by my recent addiction to K-Pop. I am absolutely convinced that Simon and Shep listen to K-Pop obsessively, which drives Baz and Penny up the wall. 
> 
> Watch [Bomb by Alexa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OjCMR8DGLg) on Youtube! I am really loving Alexa, and firmly believe Simon is an Alexa fanboy.

“But what if,” Simon snorted into his drink, “What if. We just changed our names to Snomaha!” 

Simon and Shepard were both in the middle of the common room in the flat that they shared with Baz and Penny. Simon was leaning in close to Shepard, his arm slung around his shoulder. 

“Snow, what are you on about?” Baz was sneering at both of them. Neither of them can hold their liquor, and when Simon proposed an Emergency Dance Party he knew nothing good would come of the night. 

Simon dissolved into a fit of laughter. “Me and Shep. We’re going all the way, Baz! Look, I love you. But Shep is my bro, and we need to have this.”

“SNOMAHA FOR LIFE!” Shep jumped up onto the sofa, raising his nearly empty glass over his head in a cheer. 

Baz just lowers his head into his hands, “I’m surrounded by idiots,” he mumbles. 

Simon bolts to his feet, dragging Shep back to the floor with him. 

“PEN! Crank the tunes! We need to celebrate the next step of our bromance!”

“Simon, I want nothing to do with this or your awful music choices”

“Bazzy! Baby! I need to drop it like a bomb!”

“Oh no, absolutely not.” Baz is exasperated as only Simon Snow can cause him to be “If you ever address me like that again, I really will end you. No more plotting, no stay of execution. It’ll be done, once and for all.”

“UGH! Fine,” Simon is an expert whinger “you’re all stifling the love of Snomaha! I’ll remember this day when you need something! You shall _ruin_ the day!!” 

“ _Rue_ , Snow,” Baz glares at the two splendid morons trying to unite- whatever it is that they think they have together. “I’ll _rue_ the day.”

“Exactly!” He grins at Baz, as if he finally won an argument against his former nemesis. “It’s about time you realize I’m right.”

“Whatever you say. I’m still not taking part in this insanity.”

Defeated, Simon is about to cross the room to crank up his and Shep’s love song. He feels a pull on his arm, “My dude, allow me.” Shep is always there for Simon. Bros to the end, in ways that Baz could never be. 

Shep cranks the speakers to top volume and shuffles through their K-Pop playlist before settling on their love song. The song that reminds them of their true love. Bomb by Alexa. 

_You're probably startled  
If you let go of your heart, it will tingle  
Since I'm the one, I am the one (one)  
Let's have some fun, smile with an edge  
I'm a little busy answering the obvious questions  
Without confidence (without confidence) I will make you see  
We gon 'drop it like a bomb (bomb)_

_If you can handle it, explode, I'm your fantasy  
This is a bomb like me  
Don't hesitate to raise it, it's your melody  
Very different  
Your head without gunshots is a day at war  
Show me the real you (you like it, like it)  
If you're looking for a ladylike attitude  
The address is wrong (you like it, like it)  
If you want more (if you want), come now  
We gon 'drop it like a bomb (bomb)_

Shep and Simon are completely wrapped up in each other, grinding as only two bros can. 

“Bro,” Shep shouts over the music, “You’re my fantasy! And I ship you so hard!”

The two bros embrace, like they’re the only two people in the room. 

Mostly because Penny and Baz gave up on them and had already left to go get curry.

**Author's Note:**

> I make no apologies for what I have done. Simpard is my new daily writing warm up routine, and my reason for living. 
> 
> Shoutout to [@Amphipodgirl](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/amphipodgirl) on Tumblr for giving Simpard the secondary ship name of Snomaha. It's my favorite ship name ever. You will have to pry Snomaha from my cold dead hands.


End file.
